No clean flux is being considered as an alternate fluxing technology for the conventional C4 based flip chip packaging technology in order to reduce the increased levels of residue that is sometimes left behind between the interconnect structures of a flip chip package, such as residue left between first level interconnect (FLI) joints, for example. The remaining residue between the joints may be related to inefficient deflux processes, for example.